


Oh, My!

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, VickyFromGreece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 20:04:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first wedding night, Amanda makes a not-so-little discovery about her Vulcan husband. Sarek, as always, claims that it is only logical and provides the necessary data. Rated NC-17 for a small piece of information regarding Vulcan anatomy.</p><p>Written by VickyFromGreece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, My!

**Author's Note:**

> I wish I owned Star Trek. Please note that English is not my native language and this story is unbeta'd. So there might be a few mistakes.
> 
> Inspired by a small scene from chapter 18 of "Alekhine's Gun. A Sarek and Amanda Story" written by LadyFangs, one of my favorite writers. Posted with her kind permission. Thank you, dear LadyFangs.
> 
> The scientific data Sarek mentions are true.
> 
> As always dear readers, your comments, thoughts and ideas are not only encouraging but also help me improve my writing.

Oh, My!

"Oh, my!"

Sarek of Vulcan observed the face of Amanda, his wife of fourteen hours, nine minutes and five seconds.

She was sitting naked on their bed, covering her mouth with her right hand, and her gaze was fixed in the area between his legs.

And since Sarek was standing right in front of her, also completely naked, he didn't need their bond to know exactly what she was looking at.

He found her reaction a little alarming, especially since her color had turned very red, in an extremely short amount of time.

"Fascinating," he murmured, observing her face. "Ashayam, are you well?"

"Oh, my! Err, I mean yes, yes," Amanda blinked and concentrated on his face this time, instead of his lok. "I am fine. It's just that… it's so… sooo…"

"I presume you refer to my size," Sarek nodded, curious of her reaction. Weren't their activities of the night before – and her multiple enthusiastic reactions – any indication of his lok's size and his ability to please her?

But again, he realized, the room was dark. Human eyes were not developed to take advantage of the dark, in the way Vulcan were. And unlike her, Sarek could see clearly his adun'a's body, in almost every detail.

Taking Amanda as a bondmate was quite… rewarding. And pleasurable. Therefore logical.

In spite of that, he was puzzled by this morning's reaction – something he only regarded as unexpected. She continued to look at his lok in a strange way, as if not believing what she was seeing.

Sarek found this odd. Surely Amanda's private talk with the Vulcan embassy's healer had solved all her questions about Vulcan anatomy and sexuality. The aged healer was instructed to reveal everything. Nothing was kept hidden.

Therefore what caused that reaction? As he urgently needed to shower, Sarek decided to solve this issue quickly.

"Amanda, our healer informed you about Vulcan anatomy in every detail."

"Yes! Oh, my! I mean, yes! He did. But… but this is… I mean I didn't expect it to be this… This…"

She waved her right hand in front of her face as if she was warm. Sarek found this illogical. He had lowered the room's temperature controls so that she would feel comfortable during their first wedding night. In human standards the room was not warm.

"I can only assume that you refer to my length."

"Well, I–I didn't expect it to be that… ummm…"

"There is a perfectly logical explanation, adun'a."

"There is?"

"Female Vulcan anatomy."

"Come again?"

"The healer told you that the female's internal structure is slightly different. You know that the keshtan-ur's passage is longer than a human female's. It is only logical that the male's lok evolved so that mating was more efficient and productive.

"According to my research," Sarek continued, "human male anatomy has also evolved, depending on female genitalia. I even read a study that claimed that the more strongly audible sounds the human female utters, the more chances she has in becoming pregnant. And there was that research indicating that confinement in a cave provided seclusion and privacy against other males and the couple avoided unwanted attention. It was a necessity that in time became tradition, similar with a Vulcan one."

"Sounds… logical," Amanda nodded with a half-smile. Yet, her color was still very red.

Nevertheless, he needed urgently to shower. Mating with Amanda was indisputably pleasurable, but one thing he didn't enjoy was the sticky sheets.

"I am pleased," Sarek said and caressed tenderly her cheek, giving her a warm look. "You are most welcome to share my shower, ashayam. It would be most… efficient."

"Oh… Go ahead. I'm–I'm right behind you."

"I trust that the issue is now resolved. My size is normal according to Vulcan standards."

She smiled at this. "Lucky me."

Only Sarek realised there was something missing for him to fully comprehend her sentence. He needed to clarify.

"Amanda, I can not understand if your statement is genuine or ironic. And you did not use a verb."

"Oh! Genuine! Genuine!" she exclaimed, as her gaze turned on his lok. "It is sooo true…"

He nodded. His research was very thorough, but research was often incomplete in case the data were biased. If Amanda's cries of pleasure from the night before were any indication of her chances in becoming pregnant, then she was already carrying triplets.

"I must shower, adun'a. Are you coming?"

"Right behind you!" she assured him with a big smile.

 

Sarek walked into the bathroom. And although he closed the door behind him, because of his superior hearing, he heard clearly Amanda's loud giggles.  
"Oh, my! Thank you! Thank YOU!"

He paused for a minute, wondering... Who did she thank?

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Vulcan words (from the Vulcan Language Dictionary)  
> lok: penis  
> ashayam: beloved  
> adun'a: wife  
> keshtan-ur: vagina


End file.
